Le Tournoi !
by kristaline
Summary: [FIC TERMINÉE] Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque Legolas et Gimli se chicanent pour savoir quelle race est la meilleure...
1. La meilleure race ?

Deux ans se sont passées depuis la chute de Sauron. Aragorn invita à son palais les membres de la Communauté afin de célébrer l'anniversaire de cette victoire. Ainsi, par ordre d'arrivé, Legolas, Gimli, Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin et Gandalf arrivèrent au palais. Lorsque les Hobbits arrivèrent...  
  
Legolas (énervé) : C'est les Elfes qui sont les meilleurs !  
  
Gimli (énervé) : Non, les Nains !  
  
Legolas : Les Elfes ont une meilleure vue que les Nains !  
  
Gimli : Les Nains sont plus résistants que les Elfes !  
  
Legolas : Les Elfes sont meilleurs à l'arc !  
  
Gimli : Les Nains sont meilleurs à la hache !  
  
Legolas : Les Elfes ont plus de chances de se marier que vous !  
  
Gimli : QUOI ? Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas encore trouvé ta femme ?  
  
Et pendant que Legolas et Gimli se chicanaient, Arwen arriva pour accueillir les Hobbits (qui restaient là, étonnés).  
  
Arwen : Bonsoir.  
  
Pippin (à Arwen) : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Arwen (lassée) : Ah, ne les écoutes pas. Ils tentent de savoir quelle race est la meilleure...  
  
Merry (étonné) : Quoi ? Mais je croyais que c'était pour savoir de qui les Nains ou les Elfes étaient les meilleurs...  
  
Et Merry avança vers l'Elfe et le Nain alors qu'Arwen informa Aragorn de l'arrivée des Hobbits...  
  
Merry : Hé ! C'est les Hobbits qui sont les meilleurs !  
  
Furieux, Legolas et Gimli se tournèrent vers Merry.  
  
Merry (ne remarquant pas les regards furieux) : Nous, les Hobbits, on est très résistants. On sait s'amuser. Et en plus, on sait se cacher...  
  
Gimli (furieux) : Tu dis t'amuser, toi ? Nous, les nains, on sait se saouler plus que vous !  
  
Legolas (furieux) : C'est ça, s'amuser ? Avec de la boisson ? Nous, les elfes, on sait chanter des chansons !  
  
Merry et Gimli (vexés) : Nous aussi !  
  
Sam (regardant la dispute se dégénérer) : Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ?  
  
Pippin : Aider Merry. Le pauvre, il va se faire battre en arguments par ces deux-là...  
  
Frodon (retenant Pippin) : Non, Pippin.  
  
Mais avant que Pippin repousse Frodon afin de se mêler à la dispute, une voix éclata...  
  
Gandalf (criant) : ON APPELLE CELA DE L'AMITIÉ ?  
  
Le cri était si fort qu'Aragorn arriva.  
  
Aragorn (réjouissant, aux Hobbits) : Ah, je suis content de vous revoir, chers amis ! Et... (Se tournant vers le magicien) Gandalf ! Quel immense bonheur de te...  
  
Gandalf (interrompant, furieux) : Aragorn ! Comment oses-tu laisser disputer tes amis entre eux ?  
  
Aragorn : Legolas et Gimli ? Tu sais bien qu'ils se chicanaient souvent avant de devenir de grands amis...  
  
Gandalf : Et Merry ? Comment se fait-il qu'il se mêle à cette dispute ?  
  
Pippin (qui revient de son étonnement) : Euh... Gandalf ? D'après toi, quelle race est la meilleure ?  
  
Gandalf (furieux) : Stupide Touque ! Aucune race n'est la meilleure...  
  
Aragorn : Non, c'est les Humains qui sont les meilleurs. On sait se battre, on sait s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation...  
  
Frodon (vexé, décide de s'en mêler) : Hé, c'est les Hobbits qui sont les meilleurs ! J'ai résisté beaucoup mieux à un poison d'un poignard que n'importe quel Humain !  
  
Legolas (à Frodon) : Tu serais mort si Elrond ne t'avais pas soigné, car les Elfes sont les meilleurs guérisseurs !  
  
Sam (énervé) : Ouais, mais votre médecine elfique est nulle ! Monsieur Frodon n'est pas encore guéri totalement de ses blessures...  
  
Merry et Pippin (approuvant) : OUAIS !  
  
Arwen (énervée, arrivant) : Qui a dit que la médecine de mon père était nulle ?  
  
Gimli (pointant) : Sam...  
  
Et Arwen prend Sam par le collet...  
  
Arwen (encore plus énervée) : C'EST TOI QUI A DIT QUE LA MÉDECINE ELFIQUE EST NULLE ???  
  
Sam (prenant peur) : Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça !  
  
Merry : Tu es vraiment trouillard, Sam...  
  
Arwen (lâchant Sam) : Au moins, je suis d'accord avec Legolas. Les Elfes sont les meilleurs !  
  
Aragorn : Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu préfèrais les Humains !  
  
Legolas : Quoi ?  
  
Legolas lança un regard de haine à Arwen...  
  
Arwen (embarrassée) : Euh...  
  
Gimli : Je dis qu'on devrait régler cette chicane au plus vite : organisons un tournoi !  
  
Frodon : Un tournoi ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre...  
  
Gimli : Non, pas de combats. Bien sûr, il va y en avoir un peu, mais il n'y a pas seulement que des combats... Je me rappellais que, il y a très longtemps, les cités naines organisaient des tournois afin de trouver leur champion local. Chaque champion local devait s'affronter par des épreuves d'habiletés, de ruses, de vitesses... Et le gagnant devenait le champion des Nains pour une année !  
  
Frodon : Il me semble que Bilbon ne m'en a jamais parlé lorsqu'il cottoyait des Nains...  
  
Gimli : C'est normal, ça fait très longtemps. On a abandonné ce tournoi à cause du stupide Barlog dans la Moria...  
  
Gandalf : Hé bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix... Je vais organiser moi-même le Tournoi. Chaque race formera une équipe de 4 personnes. Nous avons déjà nos 4 capitaines d'équipe : Aragorn pour les Humains ; Frodon pour les Hobbits ; Legolas pour les Elfes ; et Gimli pour les Nains. Capitaines d'équipes, vous devrez former votre équipe dans un mois, date de notre Tournoi.  
  
Pippin : Quelles seront les épreuves ?  
  
Gandalf : Ce sera une surprise, Peregrin. Alors, rendez-vous dans un mois, ici-même, pour le Tournoi !  
  
Merry (voyant tout le monde s'en aller) : Euh... on ne fête pas notre victoire contre Sauron ?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quelles seront les équipes ? Quelles seront les épreuves de Gandalf ? C'est ce que va bientôt savoir au prochain chapitre ^^ ! 


	2. Première épreuve

Merci pour les reviews, c'est encourageant ^^ ! Je réponds alors à vos reviews...  
  
@ Eryna Khan : Je te remercie pour ces compliments, je suis contente que tu aimes ça ^^ !  
  
@ Miriel : Ah, une partisane des Hobbits ^^ ! Ils vont être contents d'être encouragés ^^ !  
  
@ yotma : Héhé, je sens que tu vas aimer la suite ^^ ! Et la voilà ;) !  
  
@ Elysabeth : Je te remercie pour ces encouragements :) !  
  
Et place au chapitre 2 ^^ !  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un mois s'est passé. Au matin, les capitaines se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du palais avec leurs équipes.  
  
Pour les Hobbits, l'équipe était déjà faite suite à cette chicane. Elle est composée de Frodon, de Sam, de... On a pas besoin de répéter puisqu'on le sait ^^ !  
  
Pour les Elfes, elle est composée de Legolas, d'Arwen, d'Elrond et de Galadriel.  
  
Pour les Humains, Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir et Eowyn.  
  
Et pour les Nains, même Gimli a su former son équipe. Trois nains l'accompagnent : Lóin, Serin et Bundin (ne cherchez pas à savoir ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est des personnages que j'ai inventé ^^).  
  
Gandalf arriva quelques instants plus tard.  
  
Gandalf : Alors, vous êtes prêts ?  
  
Tous : OUI !  
  
Gandalf : D'accord.  
  
Pippin (levant la main) : Euh... Gandalf ?  
  
Gandalf : Quoi ?  
  
Pippin (il montre des personnes assises autour du palais) : Que font euh... ces gens ici ?  
  
Gandalf : Ce sont le public.  
  
Frodon : Quoi ? Mais je croyais que le Tournoi devait rester entre nous.  
  
Gandalf : Allons, Frodon. Comment allez-vous prouvez que ça pourrait être ta race la meilleure ?  
  
Frodon : Ah, j'avoue que c'est une bonne raison.  
  
Gandalf : Commençons avec le réglement... À chaque épreuve, l'équipe gagnante gagne 5 points. Pour l'équipe qui est en deuxième place, 3 points. Pour la troisième place, 1 point. Puis pour la dernière équipe...  
  
Merry : 0,5 points ?  
  
Gandalf : Non, 0. Puis, il y a le vote du public. À chaque fin d'épreuve, je vais voir les spectateurs afin de recueillir leurs encouragements et leur vote pour leur équipe favorite. Ainsi, l'équipe favorite, si elle est en difficulté, peut remonter grâce aux votes. Au début de chaque épreuve, l'équipe qui aura récolté le plus de votes remporte 2 points. Mais j'avertis tout de suite les spectateurs : vous n'avez droit qu'à un seul vote par épreuve, vous avez droit de supporter une autre équipe si vous voulez et vous n'êtes pas obligé de voter si le choix est déchirant pour vous.  
  
Eowyn (impatiente) : Alors, on commence ?  
  
Gandalf : Pas encore. L'équipe qui remporte le plus de points remportera le Tournoi. (Avant qu'Eowyn parle de nouveau, il continue) On commence. Première épreuve : course de chevaux. Équipes, choisissez votre cavalier ou votre cavalière...  
  
Ainsi, les Hobbits choisissent Pippin. Les Elfes, Arwen. Les Humains, Eowyn. Et les Nains, Lòin (qui semble se plaindre à propos de cette course, mais qui monte pareil).  
  
Gimli (encourageant) : Allez, Lòin, tu es capable !  
  
Lòin (à Gimli) : Je n'ai pas encore commencé !  
  
Serin : Non, mais tu es capable de rester sur ta monture, même immobile !  
  
Gandalf : Cavaliers, cavalières, en place !  
  
Les cavaliers et cavalières se positionnent, mais Pippin semble avoir de la difficulté avec son cheval...  
  
Sam : Pippin, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Pippin (énervé) : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je ne peux même pas mettre mes pieds dans les étriers ! Le cheval ne veux pas avancer en plus !  
  
Gandalf (expliquant aux cavaliers alors que Pippin n'arrête pas de se plaindre) : Vous devez faire l'intérieur de ces remparts. Des foulards ont été accrochés au long du parcours : quatre foulards rouges, quatre foulards bleus, quatre foulards verts, quatre foulards jaunes et quatre foulards blancs. Chaque cavalier doit prendre un foulard de chaque couleur afin de prouver qu'il a suivi le parcours jusqu'au bout. En aucun cas, aucun de vous doit poser le pied à terre durant cette course. Le premier qui arrive ici avec les cinq foulards remporte l'épreuve. Alors... à vos marques ! Prêts ?  
  
Et, avant qu'il dise GO !, Merry avança vers le cheval avec un bâton.  
  
Merry (tendant le bâton à Pippin) : Tiens, tu pourras...  
  
Mais le cheval, paniqué en voyant le bâton, partit en vitesse en même temps que Gandalf dit GO !. Le cheval de Lòin, paniqué par celui de Pippin, fit demi-tour et part en sens inverse ! Quant aux chevaux d'Arwen et d'Eowyn, ils ont été calmés par leurs cavalières et tentèrent aussitôt de rattrapper Pippin.  
  
Pippin tenta de garder son calme. Bientôt, il vit les quatre foulards rouges. Il tendit la main en l'air et arracha un des foulards. Quelques instants plus tard, Arwen arracha un foulard, suivie de très près par Eowyn.  
  
Lòin, allant en sens inverse, arriva aussitôt aux foulards blancs. Il ralentit son cheval pour pouvoir attraper une des écharpes et lorsqu'il eut l'écharpe, il fit accélérer sa monture.  
  
Pendant ce temps...  
  
Elrond : Pourquoi on ne peut voir ce qui se passe ?  
  
Eomer : C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas une sorte de carte géante qui pourrait montrer qui est en premier...  
  
Galadriel (se concentrant) : Hé bien, Pippin vient d'attrapper le foulard bleu. Il est en première place. Son cheval est à une vitesse incroyable... Eowyn et Arwen sont très proches, il est impossible de savoir laquelle des deux sera en deuxième... Elles vienennt d'attrapper leurs foulards bleus. Lòin, lui, à son foulard jaune... Oh... OH NON !  
  
Aragorn : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Galadriel (se rassurant) : Non, ça va... (À Elrond et Legolas) Arwen est première ! Pippin a été ralenti en rencontrant devant lui Lòin !  
  
Frodon (furieux, regardant Gimli) : Ah, je te remercie pour ton aide, Gimli ! Vous, les Nains, vous êtes mauvais cavaliers !  
  
Gimli (furieux) : Vous aussi vous êtes mauvais cavliers, Hobbits ! Vous n'étiez pas capable d'avancer votre cheval, vous !  
  
Gandalf : Calmez-vous, Galadriel va nous dire ce qui se passe...  
  
Galadriel (se concentrant) : Le cheval de Pippin, toujours pris par la peur, ne semble pas ralentir. Il rattrappe Eowyn, qui est deuxième ! Arwen est toujours première ! Elle est au foulard blanc !  
  
Elrond et Legolas (enthousiastes) : OUAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS !!!  
  
Galadriel (se concentrant encore) : Pippin dépasse Eowyn et attrappe le foulard blanc !   
  
Frodon, Sam et Merry (enthousiastes) : OUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS !!!  
  
Aragorn, Eomer et Faramir (déçus) : Ahhhhhhh...  
  
Galadriel (se concentrant à nouveau) : Eowyn attrape le foulard blanc et Lòin, le foulard rouge. (Remarquant quelque chose) Arwen va arriver !!!  
  
Effectivement, Arwen, brandissant d'une main les cinq foulards, continua de chevaucher...  
  
Legolas (encourageant) : ALLEZ, ARWEN ! GAGNE CETTE COURSE !!!  
  
Pippin (de loin) : AHHHH !!! JE N'ARRIVE PAS À LE RALENTIR !!!  
  
Le cheval de Pippin, toujours paniqué, galopa toujours. Puis, à la surprise des Elfes, Pippin dépassa Arwen. Puis, le cheval rua et projetta Pippin jusqu'à... Faramir ! Arwen arriva deuxième. Eowyn, troisième. Et Lòin, quatrième.  
  
Elrond : Je proteste la victoire des Hobbits. Pippin n'est pas arrivé premier !  
  
Gandalf : Je suis désolé, Elrond, mais il faut leur accorder la victoire, car Pippin tenait toujours ses foulards et en plus, il a traversé la ligne d'arrivée avant de percuter Faramir.  
  
Faramir : Mais il n'était pas sur sa monture.  
  
Gandalf : Pourtant, il est n'a mis pied à terre, comme le disent les règles...  
  
Pippin (se relevant) : Ouais ! Je suis le meilleur !  
  
Arwen (boudant) : De la chance, oui !  
  
Ainsi, le pointage est :  
  
Hobbits : 5  
  
Nains : 0  
  
Humains : 1  
  
Elfes : 3  
  
Gandalf : Bon, allons voir le public...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Et le public du Tournoi, c'est vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices ^^ ! Grâce à vos reviews, vous pouvez encourager vos équipes favorites et voter pour eux ! Mais comme Gandalf l'expliquait, vous n'avez droit qu'à un seul vote par épreuve, vous pouvez changer de camp quelques chapitres plus tard et vous n'êtes pas obligé de voter (mais les encouragements sont les bienvenus pour les participants ^^) ! À plus tard pour un autre chapitre ^^ ! 


	3. Deuxième épreuve

Merci pour ces reviews encourageants. Comme vous allez bientôt le constater, je me suis servie un peu de vos reviews afin d'en faire des encouragements (ou des huées ^^). Sur ce, allons-y pour la deuxième épreuve ^^ !  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pendant la course, d'autres personnes se joignirent aux spectateurs. Alors que Gandalf se promenait parmi eux afin de recueillir les votes, on pouvait entendre des commentaires comme...  
  
- ALLEZ LES HOMMES !  
  
Ou...  
  
- Allé les elffeuh !  
  
Ou...  
  
- GO LES HOBBITS GO !  
  
Le comptage des votes finis, Gandalf retourna vers les équipes.  
  
Gandalf : Voilà, j'ai fini de compter les votes. L'équipe favorite de cette épreuve est : les Hobbits.  
  
Fans des Hobbits : OOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS !!!!  
  
Fans des autres races : CHOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!  
  
Retournons au pointage :  
  
Hobbits : 7  
  
Nains : 0  
  
Humains : 1  
  
Elfes : 3  
  
Gandalf : Deuxième épreuve : bataille de bombes colorantes.  
  
Sam : Des bombes colorantes ?  
  
Legolas : Ce sont des boules de feuilles qui contiennent du colorant provenant de différentes plantes.  
  
Sam : Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
Legolas : On s'en servait en Forêt Noire pour nos entraînements militaires afin d'améliorer nos méthodes d'attaque et de défense.  
  
Gandalf : Exactement, Legolas.  
  
Galadriel (inquiète) : Euh... Ces colorants restent-ils sur les vêtements ?  
  
Legolas : Non, les vêtements tachées se lavent facilement à l'eau.  
  
Galadriel (rassurée) : Ah...  
  
Gandalf : Rendons-nous à l'extérieur de Minas Tirith...  
  
Gandalf, les équipes et le public se rendirent donc sur les plaines de Minas Tirith. On pouvait voir quatre trous, tous recouverts partiellement de planches en bois. Si on devait les relier, ils formeraient un carré.  
  
Gandalf : Chaque équipe occupe un abri. Dans chaque abri, il y a environ 30 bombes colorantes. Afin de déterminer l'équipe gagnante, les couleurs des bombes colorantes sont différentes pour chaque équipe : pour les Hobbits, c'est le jaune ; pour les Nains, le rouge ; pour les Humains, le bleu ; et pour les Elfes, le vert. À mon signal, vous comencerez à attaquer. Et quand toutes les bombes seront utilisées, l'épreuve sera finie.  
  
Dès que Gandalf ait fini de parler, les équipes se cachent dans leurs abris.  
  
Serin (regardant les boules de feuilles) : C'est ça, les bombes colorantes ?  
  
Gimli : Je pense que oui.  
  
Bundin (renifflant les bombes) : Ça sent l'Elfe !  
  
Lòin : Ouach !  
  
Gimli : Oui, vous avez raison : ça sent trop propre ici...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Gandalf se mit à crier alors que le public se mirent à l'abri.  
  
Gandalf : DANS TROIS SECONDES, LA BATAILLE COMMENÇERA ! TROIS... DEUX... UN... GO !!!  
  
Aussitôt, des bombes commencèrent à partir dans tous les sens. Aragorn et Faramir sortirent, ayant chacun pour protection un gros bouclier (car Gandalf a même pensé à mettre deux boucliers dans chaque abri) ainsi que quelques bombes.  
  
Aragorn (regardant autour de lui) : Ils ne sont pas encore sortis ?  
  
Et, soudain, son instinct lui dit de se tourner. Effectivement, deux bombes ont éclatées sur son bouclier, laissant un colorant... jaune. Très rapidement, la moitié de la tête de Merry apparut. Il regarda en dehors de l'abri avant de retourner à l'intérieur.  
  
Merry (à Pippin) : L'attaque n'a pas fonctionné.  
  
Pippin (déçu) : Ahhhh...  
  
Pendant ce temps, chez les Elfes...  
  
Arwen : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
Elrond : C'est simple... Legolas et moi sortons d'ici alors que vous assurez la défense de notre abri.  
  
Galadriel (soupirant) : D'accord...  
  
Après avoir pris quelques bombes, Elrond et Legolas sortirent rapidement de leur abri. Legolas a eu le temps de parer l'attaque de Faramir, mais Elrond est touché par la bombe d'Aragorn. Legolas en profita alors pour toucher Aragorn avec une de ses bombes...  
  
Serin (regardant en dehors de l'abri) : Deux Elfes ont quitté leur abri...  
  
Gimli : Parfait ! Préparons-nous à attaquer...  
  
Retournons du côté des Hobbits...  
  
Frodon : On ne peut pas rester ici, sinon, on ne gagnera aucun point si on n'attaque pas.  
  
Sam : Oui, vous avez raison. Mais je me demande si on va réussir.  
  
Merry : Je vais vérifier.  
  
Et, au moment où Merry sortit sa tête... SPLACH !!! Et lorsque Merry revint vers son équipe...  
  
Pippin (sursautant) : Ah ! Merry est devenu malade !  
  
Merry (la face verte) : C'est du colorant...  
  
Du côté des Humains...  
  
Eowyn (regardant ses cartes) : As-tu un 3 ?  
  
Eomer (regardant ses cartes) : Non.  
  
Et Eowyn pigea de nouveau. Pendant ce temps, chez les Elfes...  
  
Arwen (regardant à l'extérieur) : Legolas et papa se débrouillent plutôt bien...  
  
Galadriel (ramenant Arwen au fond de l'abri) : Reste ici, Arwen. Je sens qu'on va se faire attaquer si on n'est pas prudentes...  
  
Soudain, elles sentirent quelques secousses. Puis, elles virent Gimli émerger d'un tunnel qu'il a construit... avec sa hache !  
  
Gimli : Surprise !  
  
Et Gimli attaque les Elfes. Mais elles savaient se défendre et elles lancèrent quelques bombes à Gimli, même s'il était protégé par un bouclier...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lòin, Serin et Bundin, ainsi que les Hobbits, sortirent de leurs abris et attaquèrent à leur tour. Quelques instants plus tard, on pouvait sentir la fin de la bataille, car le nombre de bombes diminuèrent rapidement.   
  
Puis, toutes les bombes ont éclatées. La bataille était finie... Vraiment ? En effet, Eowyn sortit de l'abri avec deux bombes. Avant que tout le monde s'en rendent compte, elle les lança aux Hobbits... qui arrivèrent sur Frodon et Sam.  
  
Eowyn (souriante) : Maintenant, la bataille est finie !  
  
Toutes les équipes revinrent vers Gandalf et on constata leur état.  
  
Les Hobbits étaient les plus sales. Leur attaque et leur défense n'étaient pas vraiment la meilleure...  
  
Les Nains, eux, étaient plus ou moins sales. Leurs attaques étaient très bonnes.  
  
Pour les Humains, Aragorn et Faramir étaient un peu sales. Eowyn et Eomer ne l'étaient pas. Leur défense et leur attaque étaient bonnes.  
  
Quand aux Elfes, Elrond et Legolas ont bien attaqué, mais l'attaque-surprise de Gimli sur Galadriel et Arwen leur coûtera peut-être la victoire.  
  
Après mûre réflexion, Gandalf trancha.  
  
Gandalf : Troisième position : les Elfes. Deuxième position : les Nains. Et première position : les Humains.  
  
Voici le nouveau résultat :  
  
Hobbits : 7  
  
Nains : 3  
  
Humains : 6  
  
Elfes : 4  
  
Gandalf : Retournons voir le public... 


	4. Troisième épreuve

C'est ce qu'on pouvait entendre du public...  
  
- VIVE LES BÔ HOMMES! VIVE LE ROI! VIVE L'INTENDANT! VIVE LE ROI DU ROHAN! VIVE GONDOR! VIVE ROHAN! VIVE L'ITHILIEN! VIVE LES HOMMES! VIVE MON ESTEL! VIVE MON FAROUROU! VIVE MON EO-EO!  
  
- HOBBIT! HOBBIT! HOBBIT! HOBBIT! HOBBIT! VIVE LES HOBBITS!  
  
- Bouuhh ! l'arbitre est un vendu !! Allez les Elfes !  
  
- Go Go Go Allez les hommes !  
  
Gandalf revint de nouveau vers les équipes.  
  
Gandalf : Une grosse décision s'impose. Il y a trois votes pour les Humains, trois votes pour les Elfes et trois votes pour les Hobbits. Mais je ne peux pas donner deux points à chaque équipe. Alors, je demande aux capitaines d'équipe de venir vers moi.  
  
Frodon, Aragorn et Legolas vinrent vers Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf : On va jouer à roche, papier, ciseaux. Celui qui gagne donne à son équipe les deux points du vote du public. Attention... GO !  
  
Frodon (montrant sa main) : Ciseaux.  
  
Aragorn (montrant sa main) : Papier.  
  
Legolas (montrant sa main) : Ciseaux.  
  
Gandalf : Aragorn, tu es éliminé.  
  
Aragorn : Arg.  
  
Gandalf : Maintenant, ça se joue entre Frodon et Legolas. Attention... GO !  
  
Frodon (montrant sa main) : Ciseaux.  
  
Legolas (montrant sa main) : Papier.  
  
Gandalf : Les points vont aux Hobbits.  
  
Frodon (content) : OUAIS !  
  
L'équipe favorite de cette épreuve est : les Hobbits.  
  
Sam, Merry et Pippin : OUAIS ! BRAVO, FRODON !  
  
Elrond, Galadriel et Arwen : BOOOUUUH ! FRODON EST UN TRICHEUR !  
  
Sam : C'est faux !  
  
Elrond : Si, ça l'est !  
  
Pippin : Quoi ? Que c'est faux ?  
  
Elrond (embêté) : Euh... oubliez ça !  
  
Nouveau pointage :  
  
Hobbits : 9  
  
Nains : 3   
  
Humains : 6  
  
Elfes : 4  
  
(NDA : Et, pour vous assurez, j'ai dû utiliser trois morceaux de papier montrant chacun un petit dessin (roche, papier ou ciseaux) et j'ai dû choisir au hasard entre les trois à chaque fois.)  
  
Gandalf : Troisième épreuve : la chasse. Revenons au palais...  
  
Merry : Pourquoi on n'a pas fait la troisième épreuve avant la deuxième ? On n'aurait pas été obligé de revenir au palais...  
  
Gandalf : Je voulais que vous fassiez un peu d'exercices...  
  
Et on revint au palais. Gandalf conduit tout ce monde dans une grande salle où un grand bassin rectangulaire, creusé dans le sol, est rempli d'une eau claire.  
  
Gandalf : Bienvenue aux bains du palais.  
  
Bundin (regardant la "piscine") : Il me semble que c'est un peu trop grand pour être un bain.  
  
Pippin (regardant la "piscine") : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va chasser dans ce bassin ?  
  
Sam (se rendant compte de quelque chose) : Ah non ! Pas du poisson ! Je n'ai pas envie de le prendre à mains nues et de le manger cru !  
  
Arwen : Du poisson ? Cru ? (Prise de dégoût) Euark !  
  
Gandalf : Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas du poisson que vous allez chasser, mais des perles. Après avoir désigner votre "chasseur de perles", ce "chasseur" devra rapporter pour l'équipe le plus de perles possibles.   
  
Galadriel (souriante) : Voilà une épreuve intéressante...  
  
Gandalf : Oui. Mais il y a, euh... des précisions à faire... Premièrement, ceux qui ont participé à la première course ne pourront pas faire cette épreuve.   
  
Lòin (content) : Tant mieux !  
  
Pippin (déçu) : Ah, ce n'est pas juste !  
  
Gandalf : Et deuxièmement, les nageurs doivent être en... sous-vêtements...  
  
Pippin (souriant) : Ah, finalement, je suis content d'avoir participé à la première épreuve...  
  
Sam (soulagé) : Heureusement que je ne sais pas nager... Il ne reste plus que monsieur Merry et monsieur Frodon...  
  
Merry (n'hésitant pas) : Frodon, c'est toi qui va le faire !  
  
Frodon (étonné) : Quoi ? Non, il est hors de question ! Tu es meilleur que moi pour nager !  
  
Merry : Mais tu es meilleur que moi pour retenir ton souffle ! On m'a dit que tu étais resté dans l'eau des marais pendant longtemps...  
  
Frodon (se tournant vers Sam, interdit) : Sam, pourquoi tu lui as raconté ça ?  
  
Sam : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Merry savait retenir une histoire pendant deux ans !  
  
Merry (vexé) : Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas de mémoire ?  
  
Sam (prenant peur) : Euh... j'ai juste entendu dire... Je ne sais pas si c'est la vérité...  
  
Merry : Alors, qui a dit... (S'interrompant) Pippin ! Tu lui as dit que je n'avais pas de mémoire ?  
  
Pippin : Pourquoi la discussion se retourne contre moi ? On ne pourrait pas dire à Frodon de se débarrasser de ses vêtements ?  
  
Merry : Oui, tu as raison. (Se tournant vers Frodon) Allez, ôtes tes vêtements !  
  
Frodon (lassé) : Ça va, ça va...  
  
Le choix des "chasseurs" est fait : pour les Hobbits, Frodon ; pour les Nains, Gimli ; pour les Humains, Faramir ; et pour les Elfes, Galadriel.  
  
Gandalf : Prenez votre position de départ.  
  
Après avoir pris chacun un petit panier, tous les nageurs entrent dans l'eau, sauf Gimli (qui est encore hors de l'eau).  
  
Gandalf (prenant un sablier) : Vous avez 20 minutes pour trouver les perles, cachées un peu partout. À 3, le sablier sera retourné. 3... 2... 1... GO !  
  
Frodon, Faramir et Galadriel prirent une grande respiration avant de plonger dans l'eau. Quant à Gimli, il sauta dans l'eau, éclaboussant les Hobbits et les Humains. Et Gandalf retourna le sablier.  
  
Pendant ces 20 minutes, on pouvait entendre les encouragements du public et ceux des équipes. Tour à tour, les nageurs venaient à la surface pour prendre une bouffée d'air avant de retourner dans l'eau.  
  
Puis, lorsque le sablier fut presque vide, Gandalf se tourna vers tout le monde.  
  
Gandalf : Bouchez-vous les oreilles.  
  
Et quand tout le monde a suivi son conseil, le sablier fut vide. Alors...  
  
Gandalf (criant très fort) : C'EST FINI ! TOUT LES NAGEURS DOVIENT RETOURNER À LA SURFACE !  
  
Les nageurs revinrent à la surface. Gandalf leur demanda de lui remettre les paniers afin de compter les perles.  
  
Pippin : Euh... Gandalf ? Pendant que tu comptes, est-ce qu'on peut aller manger ? C'est l'heure du deuxième petit déjeuner...  
  
Gandalf (prenant les paniers) : D'accord, vous pouvez aller manger...  
  
Les nageurs, ainsi que ceux qui ont été éclaboussés, étaient tous recouverts de serviettes. Alors que les Hobbits mangèrent, Gandalf compta les perles de chaque équipe. Lorsqu'il a fini de compter, les Hobbits ont fini de manger. C'est l'heure du résultat...  
  
Gandalf : Commençons par l'équipe des Nains. Ils ont eu deux perles. Puis les Hobbits, qui ont dix perles. Pour les Humains : vingt-deux perles. Et les Elfes, qui sont les gagnants de cette épreuve, avec vingt-cinq perles. Bravo, Galadriel.  
  
Alors, voici le pointage :  
  
Hobbits : 10  
  
Nains : 3  
  
Humains : 9  
  
Elfes : 9  
  
Gandalf : Allons voir si le public est toujours là... 


	5. Quatrième épreuve

Des commentaires...  
  
- OUAIS! VIVE LES HOBBITS! ILS SONT LES MEILLEURS!   
  
- GO LES ELFES! LES IMMORTELS AU POUVOIR!  
  
- ALLER LES NAINS! DWARF POWER! VIVE LES POIL! ET A POILL GIMLI A POIL !  
  
- GO LES HOMMES!  
  
Le comptage des votes terminé, Gandalf déclara l'équipe gagnante...  
  
Gandalf : L'équipe favorite est maintenant : les Elfes !  
  
Fans des Elfes : OUAAAAIIIIIISSS !!!!!  
  
Fans des Humains, des Hobbits et des Nains (ouais, même des fans des Nains ici ^^) : BOUUUUUUUUHHHHHH !!!!  
  
Nouveau pointage :  
  
Hobbits : 10  
  
Nains : 3  
  
Humains : 9  
  
Elfes : 11  
  
Legolas (enthousiaste) : Ouais ! On est les meilleurs !  
  
Eowyn : Tu ne resteras pas sur ton trône, Legolas : nous gagnerons !  
  
Merry : Euh... Eowyn ? Tu oublies que nous sommes là, nous aussi. On a un point de plus que votre équipe.  
  
Eowyn (un peu énervée) : Ah ouais ? Hé bien, on verra dans la prochaine épreuve si vous serez encore capables de gagner des points !  
  
Gandalf (séparant Merry et Eowyn avant qu'une bagarre se déclare) : Allons, allons, ne vous énervez pas... Bon, quatrième épreuve : les trois clés. Suivez-moi.  
  
  
  
Gandalf conduit le public et les quatre équipes dans des longs escaliers sombres, éclairés seulement avec des torches. Ils arrivèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, devant une grande porte.  
  
  
  
Gandalf : Voici le Donjon glacial.  
  
  
  
Arwen (frissonnant) : Glacial ? Pourtant, on est dans ces escaliers et on gèle ici...  
  
Gandalf : Cette pièce a été conçue pour résister aux forts vents des montagnes. Elle a été construite afin de recueillir tous les vents des tours de Minas Tirith. La température de cette pièce est très basse. Chose surprenante, il y a quelques jours, il a plu et cette pluie, qui a été transformée en neige, est arrivée jusqu'ici. Le froid et la neige seront donc vos pires ennemis pour cette quatrième épreuve.  
  
Eomer : Et quelle est cette épreuve ?  
  
Gandalf : Trois clés, contenues dans des petits coffrets, ont été cachées dans cette neige : une clé en or, une clé en argent et une clé en bronze. Celui ou celle qui me rapportera la clé en or remportera l'épreuve. Et je dois vous rappeller que ceux qui ont participé à la première ou à la troisième épreuve ne pourront pas participer et que vous ne pourrez pas ouvrir le coffret que vous aurez trouvé avant d'être revenu ici. Choisissez bien votre participant...  
  
Ainsi, pour les Hobbits, ce sera Sam. Pour les Nains, Bundin. Pour les Humains, Aragorn. Et pour les Elfes, Elrond.  
  
Gandalf : Aussitôt que vous aurez trouvé toutes les clés, l'épreuve sera terminée.  
  
Pippin : Et si quelqu'un meurt de froid ?  
  
Gandalf (sortant une gourde, la donnant aux "chasseurs de clés") : Tenez, ce liquide vous protègera du froid, mais vous ressentirez malgré tout les sensations.  
  
Aussitôt que les "chasseurs de clés" burent ce liquide, ils se jettèrent aussitôt dans la pièce où un fort vent refoidit la température des escaliers avant que la porte soit renfermée.  
  
Quelques longues minutes passèrent dans un silence presque total (si on ne tient pas compte des encouragements bruyant du public ^^).   
  
Puis, c'est Bundin qui sortit en premier. Du coffret qu'il tenait, il sortit la clé en argent.  
  
Ensuite, vint le tour d'Elrond. Il avait la clé en or.  
  
Et puis, Sam arrivea. Il avait la clé de bronze.  
  
Et Aragorn revint avec : rien.  
  
Aragorn (expliquant à ses coéquipers) : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je m'accrochais les pieds dans ma cape à cause du vent...  
  
Voici le nouveau pointage :  
  
Hobbits : 11  
  
Nains : 6  
  
Humains : 9  
  
Elfes : 16  
  
Merry : Hé bien, on est encore capable de gagner des points, nous !  
  
Et il fait une grimace à Eowyn. Cette dernière tente de se défendre.  
  
Eowyn : Oui, mais vous n'avez pas été capables de battre les Elfes !  
  
Pippin : Et alors ? On est deuxième, on peut très bien se rattraper si on gagne la prochaine épreuve !  
  
Faramir (ironique) : Bonne chance !  
  
Gandalf (qui n'a rien entendu de la conversation) : Bon, espérons que le public est toujours encourageant... 


	6. Cinquième épreuve

Encore des encouragements...  
  
- MON PAUVRE ARAGOUNET! VIVE LE ROI, VIVE LES ROIS... VIVE LES HOMMES  
  
- ILS SONT BEAUX, ILS SONT FORTS, ILS SONT NOBLES ! GO LES ELFES!  
  
- ALLEZ LES ELFEUH! VIVE SMITH AVEC DES OREILLE POINTUS!  
  
- VIVE LES HOBBITS VIVE LES HOBBITS VIVE LES HOBBITS!   
  
Gandalf (après avoir compté) : Les Elfes ont remporté le vote.  
  
Retournons au pointage :  
  
Hobbits : 11  
  
Nains : 6  
  
Humains : 9  
  
Elfes : 18  
  
Gandalf : Cinquième épreuve : la danse. Montons les escaliers et sortons du palais.  
  
C'est ce que Gandalf, les équipes et le public firent. Ils se rendirent alors au centre de la place publique. Les gens qui passaient pour faire des courses aux marchés s'arrêtaient, curieux, et se mirent à assister au Tournoi.  
  
Gandalf : Pour cette épreuve, les règles sont simples. Le nombre de danseurs est illimité, c'est-à-dire de 1 à 4 danseurs. Vous pouvez choisir votre style de danse. Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour décider tout cela.  
  
Legolas (alors que Gandalf part) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour la musique ?  
  
Gandalf : Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occupe...  
  
Et il partit. Pendant ce temps les équipes décidaient... Puis, après 10 minutes, Gandalf revint... avec un orchestre symphonique !!!  
  
Gandalf : Voilà la musique. (L'orchestre commence à s'installer) Alors, 10 minutes ont passé. J'espère que vous avez pris vos décisions.  
  
Toutes les équipes : Oui.  
  
Gandalf : Parfait. Capitaines d'équipes, venez vers moi.  
  
Frodon, Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas vinrent devant Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf : Choisissez un nombre entre 1 et 4.  
  
Frodon : 1.  
  
Gimli : 4.  
  
Aragorn : 3.  
  
Legolas : 2.  
  
Gandalf : L'ordre des chiffres que j'ai choisi est : 2, 1, 4 et 3. Les Elfes commenceront en premier. Ensuite les Hobbits, les Nains et les Humains. Capitaine de l'équipe des Elfes, présentez votre numéro.  
  
Legolas : Il s'agit d'un duo en danse de style tango. Avec Arwen... et moi.  
  
Aragorn (murmurrant) : Quoi ? Il ose danser avec Arwen ?  
  
Eomer (rassurant) : Allons, Aragorn. Ce n'est qu'une danse. Il n'arrivera rien de spécial là-dedans.  
  
Aragorn (un peu rassuré) : Oui, tu as peut-être raison...  
  
Gandalf (après avoir pris des notes) : Parfait, Legolas. Placez-vous avec votre partenaire.  
  
Arwen alla vers Legolas au centre de la place publique. Les équipes s'assirent par terre, ainsi que le public, formant ainsi un grand carré vide en guise de piste de danse. Arwen et Legolas joignirent leurs mains et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Aragorn redevenait sceptique.  
  
Aussitôt que les premières notes de violon s'élancèrent dans l'air, le duo commença sa danse. Legolas devenait meneur et Arwen se laissait entraîner par son partenaire. Une complicité s'installait entre les deux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas de difficultés dans cette danse. Puis, au milieu de la danse, Legolas avait l'idée de prendre une rose avec ses dents sur le comptoir d'un marchand de fleurs (qui n'était pas loin du lieu de cette épreuve). Malheureusement, Legolas se pique la lèvre supérieure avec une des épines et lâche Arwen par terre. Mais il se reprend en relevenant Arwen et en continuant la danse malgré tout (même si sa lèvre saigne). Et, lorsque la danse fut finie...  
  
Legolas (retirant la rose de ses dents) : Un cadeau pour la plus belle des Reines...  
  
Arwen (prenant doucement la fleur) : Si c'est pour me demander pardon pour m'avoir laissé tomber, alors, j'accepte.  
  
Du côté des Humains...  
  
Aragorn (méfiant) : Est-ce une insinuation, ça ?  
  
Faramir (tentant de le calmer) : Mais non, mais non...  
  
Du côté des Hobbits...  
  
Merry : Ça prouve que Legolas est maître dans la séduction. Ça devrait t'aider, Frodon.  
  
Frodon : M'aider en quoi ?  
  
Mais avant que Merry lui réponde...  
  
Pippin (se rendant compte) : Hé, on est l'équipe suivante !  
  
Sam : Allez, monsieur Frodon, vous devez présenter notre numéro.  
  
Frodon se leva alors que Legolas et Arwen allèrent vers Elrond et Galadiel, qui les félicitèrent de leur numéro.  
  
Gandalf : Alors, capitaine des Hobbits, quel est votre numéro ?  
  
Frodon : C'est un numéro de danse exotique avec des tam-tams mettant en vedette... nous quatre.  
  
Gandalf (après avoir pris ses notes) : D'accord, Frodon. Installez-vous avec votre équipe.  
  
Alors, quelques instants après que l'équipe des Hobbits fut prête, la musique commença (NDA : Pour vous donner une idée, c'est de la musique style africaine ^^). C'était très rythmé, mais les Hobbits se débrouillaient bien. Et, heureusement pour eux, à la fin de la danse, il n'y a pas eu d'erreurs...  
  
Pippin (enthousiaste) : Ouais ! À nous la première place !  
  
Au tour des Nains de faire leur numéro...  
  
Gimli (présentant le numéro) : Serin vous montrera un numéro de polka (NDA : J'espère ne pas m'être trompée, car j'espère que j'ai bien écrit le nom de la danse traditionnelle russe ^^).  
  
Et Serin, après s'être installé et qu'une musique jouée par des trompettes et des clarinettes commença, croisa ses bras, sautilla sur un pied ou sur l'autre et se lança dans sa danse. Et c'était ainsi durant quelques minutes alors que la musique (et la danse en même temps) s'accélérait jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement.  
  
Puis, vint le tour des Humains... Mais avant qu'ils commençent...  
  
Aragorn : Faramir, serais-tu prêt à servir ton Roi une fois de plus ?  
  
Faramir : Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?  
  
Aragorn : Laisse-moi danser avec Eowyn.  
  
Eowyn (surprise) : Quoi ? Mais tu vas rendre Arwen jalouse...  
  
Aragorn : Mais c'est ça que je veux.  
  
Eomer (agacé) : Encore cette jalousie ? Tu devrais t'en guérir...  
  
Aragorn : Écoutez : si vous voulez qu'on gagne ce tournoi, on devra s'unir et se faire confiance. Pour la gloire des Hommes !  
  
Eowyn (vexé) : Et des Femmes aussi !  
  
Aragorn : Oui, pardon, Eowyn.  
  
Faramir (soupirant) : D'accord, mais je ne veux pas de contacts.  
  
Eowyn (souriante) : Ne t'en fais pas : je ne me laisserais pas faire...  
  
Aragorn se leva et présenta son numéro.  
  
Aragorn : C'est de la danse flammenco. Avec Eowyn et moi.  
  
Gandalf (prenant note) : Bien. Vous pouvez commencer...  
  
Et, dès qu'Aragorn et Eowyn étaient prêts, on entendait la musique de la guitare. Une sorte de jeu de séduction s'installait entre les deux. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la séduction, mais les danseurs jouaient bien le jeu. Par la danse, Aragorn semblait séduire Eowyn, mais cette dernière ne se laissait pas faire et semblait résister aux "avances". Leurs corps se rapprochaient par moments, parfois se distançaient. Mais jamais ils ne se touchaient. Même à la fin de la danse, alors qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, leurs corps ne se touchaient pas. Arwen semblait surprise.  
  
Arwen (murmurrant) : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme cela...  
  
Galadriel : Il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'Aragorn danse avec Eowyn.  
  
Arwen : Oui, mais jamais en la touchant. (Émue) Il doit m'aimer encore...  
  
Elrond : Ma fille, ne te fond pas pour l'honneur de ta Race !  
  
Legolas (ne comprenant pas) : Fondre ? Il n'y a pas de neige ici...  
  
Elrond (agaçé) : Ne prend pas tout les mots au pied de la lettre, Legolas.  
  
Arwen (se retenant) : Oui, vous avez raison, Ada.  
  
Gandalf (après avoir écrit sur un parchemin (le même du début du chapitre ^^)) : Après avoir longuement réfléchi, voici les résultats. En quatrième position : les Nains.  
  
Gimli (colérique) : On peut avoir une raison, monsieur l'arbitre ?  
  
Gandalf : Votre danse n'était pas originale. Voilà la raison.  
  
Gimli (plus colérique, prenant sa hache) : Je vais vous montrer une autre danse : le tour de la hache !  
  
Gandalf (prenant son bâton tout en prenant un ton grave) : Gimli, fils de Gloìn, la violence est interdite ici !  
  
Et PAF ! Avec les pouvoirs de Gandalf, Gimli fut repoussé par en arrière. Il a été un peu assommé, mais il allait bien. Gandalf continua à révéler les résultats.  
  
Gandalf : En troisième position : les Elfes. Votre danse était très bien, mais lâcher sa partenaire vous a coûté la victoire, Legolas.  
  
Elrond (pensant) : Je suis heureux de savoir que Legolas n'est pas mon gendre...  
  
Gandalf : En deuxième position... Les Hobbits.  
  
En disant cela, les Hobbits, surtout Merry et Pippin, étaient déçus. Du côté des Humains, qui ont alors su qu'ils ont remporté l'épreuve, Eowyn sauta dans les bras d'Aragorn.  
  
Eowyn (contente) : OUAIS !!! ON A RÉUSSI !!!  
  
Faramir (un peu jaloux) : Hé, j'avais dit "pas de contacts".  
  
Eowyn (lâchant son étreinte, allant vers Faramir) : Allons, mon chéri, c'est aussi grâce à toi qu'on a réussi...  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
Gandalf (aux Hobbits) : Ne soyez pas déçus : vous n'avez pas vraiment le don inné de la danse, mais vous avez le sens du rythme. (Se tournant vers l'équipe gagnante) Je vous félicite. Vous nous avez démontré que vous êtes capable de danser sans se toucher. Bravo.  
  
Nouveau pointage :  
  
Hobbits : 14  
  
Nains : 6  
  
Humains : 14  
  
Elfes : 19  
  
Gandalf : Retournons voir le public... 


	7. Sixième épreuve

Le début de cette septième partie commença sur un fond de ronflements...  
  
Pippin : Euh... croyez-vous qu'on devrait le réveiller ?  
  
Galadriel : Non. Il est épuisé. Nous devons le laisser se reposer.  
  
Gimli : Et le tournoi ? Quand est-ce qu'on va reprendre ce tournoi ?  
  
Eomer (à Gimli) : Tu ne comprends pas ? Si Gandalf ne se réveille pas, les Elfes auront gagné au coucher du soleil.  
  
Gimli (sortant sa hache) : Ah, le traître !  
  
Sam : Ce n'est pas "les traîtres" ?  
  
Gimli : Non. Gandalf a déjà ses favoris. Ce n'est pas juste !  
  
Arwen (jetant un regard noir au Rohirrim) : Merci Eomer pour ta discrétion.  
  
Eowyn (défendant son frère) : Mon frère a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense.  
  
Eomer (vexé) : Hé, je suis capable de me défendre tout seul.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lóin, Serin et Bundin (les compagnons de Gimli pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent plus ^^) s'endormirent eux aussi alors que Legolas et Elrond en profitèrent pour composer des chansons. Quant à Aragorn, Faramir, Frodon et Merry, ils étaient partis. Où ? On ne le savait pas. Et le public ? Ils dormaient eux aussi, lassés d'attendre un Gandalf qui dort.  
  
Ah, revoilà le petit groupe qui était parti ! Frodon portait un seau avec lui.  
  
Sam : Où étiez-vous ?  
  
Frodon : Prendre de la glace dans les sous-sols du palais.  
  
Aragorn : Une bonne idée de la part de Merry.  
  
Faramir : Oui, bien pensé, Merry.  
  
Merry : Merci. Espérons que ça va fonctionner. La glace a dû fondre maintenant. (À Frodon) Es-tu prêt ?  
  
Frodon : Oui.  
  
Frodon s'approcha de Gandalf, qui dormait toujours, le seau entre ses mains. Après avoir pris une bonne respiration, il compta jusqu'à 3. Mais avant qu'il lance le contenu du seau à Gandalf, ce dernier se réveille et fait basculer le seau sur Frodon.  
  
Frodon (aspergé d'eau glacée) : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!  
  
Ce cri puissant réveilla sur le coup les Nains endormis et le public. Les fans des Hobbits, voyant Frodon mouillé, s'énervèrent.  
  
Fans des Hobbits : QUI A FAIT ÇA ?  
  
Fans des Nains, des Elfes ou des Humains (ne comprenant pas) : HEIN ?  
  
Pendant ce temps, Gandalf s'étira lentement, ne remarquant rien d'étrange.  
  
Gandalf (calme) : J'ai rêvé que je revoyais tous les comptes de la dernière épreuve. Maintenant, je sais très bien qui a gagné le vote : les Elfes.  
  
Serin (énervé) : Encore eux ?  
  
Et voici le nouveau pointage :  
  
Hobbits : 14  
  
Nains : 6  
  
Humains : 14  
  
Elfes : 21  
  
Gandalf : Sixième épreuve : la poutre.  
  
Toutes les équipes, ainsi que le public, suivirent Gandalf vers l'avant du palais. En avant de l'arbre blanc se trouvait une poutre large au-dessous delaquelle se trouvait un grand bassin d'eau.  
  
Bundin : Encore un bain ?  
  
Gandalf : Non. Le but n'est pas de se mouiller. Le but est de rester au sec en faisant tomber l'autre dans l'eau. Le représentant de votre équipe doit se battre contre un adversaire choisi au hasard. Pour le premier tour, il y aura deux combats. Au deuxième tour, deux combats. Les deux gagnants du premier tour devront se battre pour désigner la première et deuxième place. Quant aux deux perdants, ils devront s'affronter pour la troisième et quatrième place. Dans quelques minutes, vous saurez qui affrontera qui...  
  
Après avoir choisi leurs représentants, Gandalf se fie sur le hasard pour désigner les premiers combattants.  
  
Gandalf : Premier combat : Merry contre Lóin.  
  
Merry (une fois debout sur la poutre) : Hé, comment est-ce que je fais pour le faire tomber ?  
  
Gandalf (expliquant à Merry (et à Lóin aussi)) : Vous devez faire tomber votre adversaire de la poutre à mains nues.  
  
Merry (les yeux en O_O) : Quoi ?  
  
Lóin (se frottant les mains) : Gniak, gniak, gniak.  
  
Frodon (murmurant) : Ça y est, on est foutus !  
  
Effectivement, en peu de temps, Merry se retrouva à l'eau. Lóin a gagné au premier tour.  
  
Gandalf : Deuxième combat : Elrond contre Faramir.  
  
Même histoire : c'était facile pour Faramir, qui, aussitôt qu'il a poussé Elrond, ce dernier tomba à l'eau.  
  
Gandalf : Nous sommes rendus au deuxième tour. Pour désigner la troisième et quatrième place : Merry contre Elrond.  
  
Frodon (murmurant) : On est encore foutus !  
  
Pippin : Arrête d'être pessimiste !  
  
Frodon : Mais comment Merry peut-il vaincre un elfe qui a plusieurs millénaires derrière lui ?  
  
Elrond : AHHH... (SPLASH !)  
  
Merry (à Frodon) : En jouant de ruse, bien sûr.  
  
Bon, parce qu'on regardait Frodon se décourager, on n'a pas vu le combat. Reprise...  
  
Aussitôt le signal donné, Merry attendit qu'Elrond vienne jusqu'à lui. Ensuite, il s'accrocha à la poutre la tête en bas grâce à ses jambes, faisant croire à Elrond qu'il est en désavantage. Puis, il prit un bon élan pour attraper un pan des vêtements d'Elrond afin de le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber à l'eau. C'est ainsi que les Hobbits eurent la troisième place. Et que les Elfes arrivèrent derniers...  
  
Gandalf : Pour désigner la première et deuxième place : Lóin contre Faramir.  
  
Dès que les gagnants du premier tour mirent le pied sur la poutre, le combat commença. Chacun tentait de basculer son adversaire, mais en vain. C'est alors que Serin eut une idée.  
  
Serin : Lóin, sers-toi de la prise secrète.  
  
Lóin, sachant qu'il n'a pas le choix, s'exécute. Immédiatement, il se couche à plat sur le ventre. Faramir est déséquilibré. Lóin se tourne alors sur le dos et se sert de ses jambes pour pousser Faramir dans l'eau. Les Nains ont gagné.  
  
Eowyn : C'est ça, votre prise secrète ? Pff, bande de lâcheurs...  
  
Nouveaux résultats :  
  
Hobbits : 15  
  
Nains : 11  
  
Humains : 19  
  
Elfes : 21  
  
Gandalf : Et retournons voir le public... 


	8. Le mot de l'auteure

Gandalf dormait de nouveau... Euh, pas seulement lui... Tout le monde, c'est-à-dire les équipes et le public, dormait... Soudain, une jeune fille arriva.  
  
Auteure : DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT !!!  
  
Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut !  
  
Gimli (sa hache dans ses bras, paniquant) : Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce ?  
  
Auteure : Calme-toé, c'est moé, l'auteure.  
  
Tout le monde : Hein ?  
  
Auteure : C'est grâce à moé si on fait un tournoi.  
  
Tout le monde (comprenant) : Ah...  
  
Gandalf : Ah... c'est vous cette voix qui me dit quoi faire ?  
  
Frodon : Ah non ! Gandalf est devenu schizophrène...  
  
Sam : Comme Gollum...  
  
Frodon et Sam (paniqués) : AAAAAAAHHH !!! C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR !!!  
  
Auteure : Calmez-vous, les gars, j'suis v'nue icitte dans un but important !  
  
Arwen : Ah bon ?  
  
Faramir : Vraiment ?  
  
Auteure : Ouais, j'manquais d'inspiration, faque j'ai plus l'choix : j'dois vous annoncer l'équipe gagnante...  
  
Elrond : On le sait : c'est nous !  
  
Legolas, Arwen, Galadriel et les fans des Elfes (heureux) : OUAIS !!!  
  
Auteure : Euh... non !  
  
Elrond, Legolas, Arwen, Galadriel et les fans des Elfes : QUOI ?  
  
Auteure : Désolée, c'est pas vous.  
  
Pippin : C'est nous alors ?  
  
Frodon, Sam, Merry et les fans des Hobbits : Oui, est-ce que c'est nous ?  
  
Auteure : Non plus.  
  
Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin et les fans des Hobbits (déçus) : Ahhhhh...  
  
Aragorn : Est-ce nous, les Hommes ?  
  
Faramir, Eomer, Eowyn et les fans des Humains : (Retiennent leur respiration).  
  
Auteure : Non.  
  
Faramir, Eomer, Eowyn et les fans des Humains : (Relâchent leur respiration, déçus).  
  
Gimli : Donc, c'est nous qui gagne ? (Remarque que ses amis Nains ont disparu) Hé ! Où sont-ils ?  
  
Auteure : Ils en avaient assez, faque ils sont retournées à leurs mines. Malheureusement, Gimli, ton équipe n'a pas gagné.  
  
Gandalf : Alors, ce sont... ce sont les Istaris ?  
  
Auteure : Ton équipe faisait pas partie du Tournoi.  
  
Gandalf : On peut toujours rêver... Alors...  
  
Tout le monde : QUI A GAGNÉ CE TOURNOI ?  
  
Auteure : C'est... tout l'monde !  
  
Tout le monde : Hein ?  
  
Auteure : Oui. Sans les Hobbits, l'Anneau n'aurait jamais été jeté au Mont du Destin. Sans les Nains, Gandalf n'aurait jamais été revenu plus fort qu'avant. Sans les Elfes, l'athelas n'aurait jamais été appliqué à Frodon, Faramir, Eowyn et Merry (on parle de ces trois cas dans les livres). Et, sans les Humains, Aragorn ne serait jamais venu pour bien régner au Gondor. Mais j'ai d'autres exemples. En tout cas, ce que j'veux dire, c'est le tout qui fait qu'on a pu vaincre Sauron et le Mordor. En s'entraidant, vous avez réussi à faire échouer son plan diabolique. Alors, vous méritez d'être considérés parmi les meilleures races de la Terre du Milieu.  
  
Aragorn : Quelle sagesse... Vous avez raison : nos races ont le mérite d'avoir participé à cette Guerre qui aurait pu menacer nos destins.  
  
Sam : Est-ce qu'on fait la paix ?  
  
Legolas : Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
Et toutes les équipes se firent la paix.  
  
Auteure : J'tiens à ajouter ceci : j'remercie le public d'être venu encourager votre équipe favorite. Et, comme vous l'savez maintenant, ce tournoi est terminé, faute d'idées d'épreuves. Mais j'suis contente du résultat concernant les votes. Vous avez été nombreux (et nombreuses) à participer. Merci d'être venus.  
  
Eomer : En tout cas, une chose est sûre : c'est grâce aux Hommes que nous sommes en vie aujourd'hui.  
  
Eowyn : Ouais.  
  
Galadriel : Euh... Eowyn ? Je pense que votre frère parle du sexe masculin, et non de la race des Hommes...  
  
Eowyn (vexée) : QUOI ? TU OSES DIRE QUE LES HOMMES SONT MEILLEURS QUE LES FEMMES ???  
  
Eomer : Ouais.  
  
Aragorn : Il n'est pas le seul à penser comme ça.  
  
Aragorn, Faramir, Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Elrond, Legolas, Gimli : On le pense tous !  
  
Eowyn (vexée) : Et qui a abbattu le Roi-sorcier ?  
  
Arwen (vexée) : Et qui a sauvé le Porteur de l'Anneau en le transportant jusqu'à Imladris ?  
  
Galadriel (vexée) : Et qui a donné de beaux cadeaux à la Communauté ?  
  
Frodon : Et qui est le Porteur de l'Anneau ?  
  
Merry : Et qui est celui qui a touché le Roi-sorcier en premier ?  
  
Legolas : Et qui a été capable d'abbattre tous les occupants d'un Oliphant en mouvement ?  
  
Aragorn : Et qui sont ceux qui ont formé la Communauté ?  
  
Auteure (pendant que la dispute se dégénère) : J'ai l'impression qu'un nouveau tournoi pourrait voir le jour...  
  
Gandalf : Ah bon ? Quand ?  
  
Auteure : Pas tout de suite parce que j'donne des cours sur mes théories. Bon, j'dois y aller ! Salut !  
  
Et pendant que l'auteure quitta les lieux, la dispute continuait...  
  
Gimli : J'ai une idée ! On fera un autre tournoi pour vous prouver que les Mâles sont les plus forts !  
  
Galadriel : Et si le tournoi n'a pas lieu ?  
  
Elrond : Il aura lieu ! J'ai le pouvoir de voir l'avenir...  
  
Galadriel : Moi aussi, tu sauras ! Il y a des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont, et...  
  
Gandalf : ASSEZ !  
  
Tout le monde se calma.  
  
Gandalf : Tout le monde à la maison ! On verra si ce nouveau tournoi aura lieu...  
  
FIN  
  
et  
  
À SUIVRE ??? 


End file.
